


Eddie the very ordinary magician

by Doxx



Series: It's a Kind of Magic [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Disabled Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Physical Disability, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: A quick sketch of Eddie, with his trusty 'wand' (actually just his walking cane).
Series: It's a Kind of Magic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880872
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Eddie the very ordinary magician




End file.
